The present invention relates to a cleaning device for guns.
In the known cleaning devices, cleaning brushes are moved to-and-fro in the barrel interior by means of rods fastened to the brush carrier. Where a large-bore weapon is concerned, a cleaning process of this type requires an attendance crew of several men and a considerable expenditure of time and labor.
Motor-driven barrel-cleaning devices are also known (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,839,153), and these can be introduced into the barrel as a cleaning unit and move forwards and backwards in the barrel essentially automatically; the translational drive takes place via drive wheels pressed against the inner wall of the barrel. However, a barrel-cleaning device of this type requires a high outlay in terms of production and maintenance. Furthermore, thermal problems can arise as a result of insufficient cooling facilities on the electric motor operating in the barrel interior.